


First Time Unlucky

by CassieIngaben



Category: From Eroica with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a FlashSlash challenge: given 4 random words, complete a story containing them in 30 minutes. The words were: prelude spirit rough hole</p></blockquote>





	First Time Unlucky

Well, that had been just a **prelude**, mused Dorian. Klaus still had to get into the **spirit** of things; relax, let go. Until then, they were both in for a **rough** ride. Dorian shifted in the bed until he was leaning sideways over the still form of his beloved, whose eyes were closed but who certainly was not asleep.

 

“Darling. Are you all right?”

 

There was no reply, or almost—a minute shift of the dark head, which now was not so completely turned away. Should I be encouraged, thought Dorian. Of course I should, even if really I’m not.

 

“Let me get you something? A drink, perhaps?”

 

“Quit fussing, and get to the point. Say whatever you have to say, and leave.”

 

“Leave? Why?”

 

“Isn’t it clear enough why?”

 

“Klaus. Do you really think me so shallow?”

 

Waves of resentful silence pervaded the cosy room. Well, more of a bolt **hole** for a badly turned-out mission—which might have been a mistake on Dorian’s part. As a setting for Klaus’s momentous capitulation, the location left a lot to be desired. But the opening had been so unmistakeable, and in an odd way so final, that Dorian hadn’t dared question it.

 

“Right. Maybe what we need is a good night’s sleep—it’s been a few tiring days. Tomorrow it will all be different. We’ll be right as rain.” Dorian leaned over, gently moving a strand of black hair away from Klaus’s forehead, and kissed it, lips barely touching the heated, taut skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a FlashSlash challenge: given 4 random words, complete a story containing them in 30 minutes. The words were: prelude spirit rough hole


End file.
